


Needed

by Weregirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a great friend, Keith is seriously an amazing friend, M/M, brotherly keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Keith is actually incredibly observant, especially when it comes to the people he cares about. Or 5 times Keith was there for his friends and 1 time they were all there for him.Takes place in my Sheith Week Unlimited verse but can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for over a week and I love how it turned out. All mistakes are my own.

                Keith was sitting in the workshop, like he did fairly often, the day after Pidge admitted to being a girl. Keith enjoyed spending time in the workshop, he wasn’t very good with electronics, but he liked watching Pidge work and handing her tools every now and then.

                They had been sitting in quiet companionship for a while when Keith spoke up, voice quiet.

                “Hey, Pidge,” he started, just trying to get her attention for a moment.

                Pidge hummed, glancing over to show that she was listening.

                “Why’d you go undercover? If you’d rather not talk about it that’s fine, I was just wondering,” Keith backtracked a little. He understood better than anyone how stressful it was to have someone picking at your past.

                She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. “Shiro knows, you could always ask him,” she said. It wasn’t unkind, just a fact.

                Keith shook his head, “It’s not Shiro’s story to tell. He wouldn’t tell me and I wouldn’t want him to.”

                She smiled, happy to know she had friends she could trust. “The Garrison banned me from the premises after I hacked their computers to prove that the Kerberos mission wasn’t a failure do to pilot error. So, I became Pidge Gunderson and joined their ranks to figure out what happened. The rest is kind of history,” Pidge explained.

                 Keith hummed for a moment, thinking. “You know,” he started, “if you wanted us to call you Katie if you wanted us to.”

                She turned to look at Keith now. “What do you mean?” She demanded.

                Keith furrowed his brow. “What do you mean, what do I mean? Katie is your given name, it’s a part of who you are kind of, if you wanted to go by it again, we’d all go with it. It’s whatever you want.”

                Keith watched her face, watching emotions play over it and tried to pick the thoughts out of her head.

                Finally she smiled and leaned back on her arms. “No. Katie is with Matt, wherever he is. I wouldn’t be comfortable just being Katie until he’s home safe. No, Pidge is the green paladin of Voltron,” she paused for a moment before really looking at Keith. “I really appreciate you thinking about it, though.”

                Keith shrugged, “Not a big deal, Pidge. Just wanted to make sure you comfortable with us.”

                Hunk had walked in quietly at the very end of the conversation, but that was enough to make him look at the red paladin in a slightly different light.

                “Oh, hey Hunk. Everything alright?” Keith said.

                “Hm, oh, yeah bud, I’m fine,” Hunk responded

 

_0808_

They were training in the training room for once, generally they found ways to train in the lions, being as that’s how they usually fought, but Shiro had wanted to do some hand to hand combat. They had been doing fairly well and had nearly finished off the bot when there was a loud shout.

                “End training sequence!” Keith shouted, Bayard dropping to the ground as he took off across the training room.

                Before most of the paladins knew what was going on, Keith had crossed the room and was helping Shiro, who was white as a sheet with glassy eyes, down into a sitting position.

                They all froze, no idea what they were supposed to be doing, as Keith started talking.

                “Shiro, you’re safe. You’re in the castle. Shiro, sweetheart, you’re safe,” Keith was murmuring softly and sweetly.

                “Should we leave?” Hunk asked quietly, not wanting to startle Shiro any more.  

                Keith nodded still talking softly.

                About ten minutes later Allura decided to make her way to check on her paladins when she heard soft voices.

                “You remember our first date? You made me remember why I loved the stars when you set up that picnic on the roof,” Allura was shocked to hear it was Keith talking. So softly and gently.

                “I just did it so I could see the stars in your eyes,” it was Shiro now, voice scratchy as though he had been screaming.

                “Nice to have you back sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Keith’s voice was still soft.

                Allura glanced into the room to find Keith sitting on the ground with Shiro’s head in his lap. He red bayard was still across the room.

                “How long was I away?” Shiro asked.

                “It doesn’t matter, you’re back and safe,” Keith said.

                Allura had decided that she had heard too much and left the two alone.

 

_0808_

                Allura was griping the handholds of her post tightly to stay upright. She had been working for what felt like days, but she couldn’t stop now, not when they could be attacked at any moment. Coran had given up trying to get her to bed long ago and had gone off to bed himself.

                “Time for a break, Allura.”

                She jumped when Keith’s voice called out to her. She spun to see him standing in the doorway in a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt and holding a cup.

                She shook her head, “I can’t.”

                “I’m not telling you to go to bed, just take a break with me. I brought nunvill for you,” he said walking over to hand her the cup. “Come sit with me.”

                Allura looked out the window for a moment longer, deciding, before giving in and sitting next to Keith. She took a sip of the nunvill and felt herself relax.

                “What are you still doing up?” Allura asked, trying to just make a little small talk with the usually stand-offish paladin.

                Keith shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep and Shiro was for once so I decided to visit you.”

                “Oh,” Allura responded, taking another drink.

                “I do want you to know,” Keith started, getting her attention, “that we all care about you. You’re kind of scaring us with how you’re acting right now.”

                Allura looked at Keith in surprise. He was looking at her with a dead serious face, but Allura thought she could see a bit of the fondness that he showed towards the others in his eyes.

                “You’re killing yourself, Allura. You are not the only one here who can help keep watch, and either way we have alarms for a good reason. You are hurting yourself and it worries us,” he said.

                Allura couldn’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes, it was probably a mixture of exhaustion and the nunvill. She couldn’t stop the tears, though she was incredibly surprised when Keith pulled her into a hug. “I’m so afraid,” she whimpered, too out of to feel ashamed or embarrassed.

                “I know,” Keith soothed, rubbing her back, “we all are, but we believe in you and we’re here for you.”

                Keith held Allura as she cried, finally letting out the emotions she had been trying to hide from the paladins, not wanting them to think she was weak. When Allura’s tears finally stopped she pulled back.

                “I’m sorry,” she murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

                “Don’t apologize. None of us think any less of you for having emotions,” Keith said. His voice was almost as soft as it was when he talked Shiro down from his flashbacks, and that nearly made her start crying again.

                “Thank you, Keith,” she said.

                He held her at arm’s length for a moment. “We care about you and we’re worried. So please, get some rest,” Keith pleaded.

                Allura sniffled again. “I will. Thank you, I needed this,” she smiled.

                “Good,” Keith smiled. “Goodnight, Princess.”

                “Goodnight Keith,” Allura chuckled, getting up to head to bed.

 

_0808_

                Lance had started lashing out more than usual. He was more reckless in his “rivalry” with Keith and less flirty with women. He had been rude and mean and when Keith cornered him in the kitchen he was expecting a fight. What surprised him was the fact that instead of lasing out or yelling at Lance, he just gestured at the seat next to him.

                 Lance sat down cautiously, though Keith ignored him for a moment, finishing his food goo.

                It was a little calming, Lance noticed, just sitting quietly.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked finally, though he wasn’t looking at the darker skinned boy.

                “Talk about what?” Lanced asked, suddenly defensive.

                “Whatever it is that has you acting like a dick,” Keith responded, unfazed and taking another bite of food goo.

                Lance started to deny it again, but was stopped by a single raised hand. “If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. If you want to sit here in silence, we’ll sit. But don’t think for a second that I believe nothing’s wrong.”

                Lance was taken aback. Keith was stern, but he was also being unusually kind, especially considering how rude Lance had been recently. Lance suddenly felt ashamed at how he had been acting and slumped in his chair.

                “I’m sorry,” he muttered after a short silence.

                “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Lance asked unsure.

                Keith turned to look at him, giving Lance his full attention. “I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

                Lance sighed. “One of the girls I was flirting with a while back said something and it made me think,” Lance expected Keith to butt in with a comment about his womanizing ways, but he stayed silent, just listening. “She had laughed at something I said and told me she thought I’d make a good big brother. I am a big brother, did you know? I have two young siblings, Maria was five and Tommy was seven when I left. I got to thinking, and I asked Coran to do some calculations, and if it was right, Maria’s birthday is coming up. It just, it’s had me really upset,” Lance finished with a sigh.

                Keith just stared at Lance for a moment, and lance was sure that he was going to make some sort of scathing comment.

                “Tell me about them,” Keith requested, nothing like what Lance thought he was going to say.

                “What?”

                “Tell me about them. I grew up in an orphanage, I never had siblings or a family. So tell me about them,” Keith said.

                “Well, when I joined the Garrison, Maria was in her pony phase. Everything had to be about ponies. Her dolls, her stuffed animals, her movies, she just loved ponies. And Tommy was still obsessed with trains. He sent me letters telling me about the new trains he had gotten and the adventures he went on. The last time I got to go home Mama was telling me that he was starting to get into spaceships, wanting to be a spaceman like his big brother,” Lance sniffled and cleared his throat.

                “It sounds like they were proud of you,” Keith said with a smile.

                Lance smiled. “Yeah, Mama was happy that I was doing something with my life. I just, I hope they’re okay. Worse comes to worse I hope they’re getting the money promised to them if anything happened to me.”

 

                “I’m sure they are,” Keith laid a hand on Lance’s arm. “We’ll get home. It’ll have to end sometime and I’ll make sure you get home.”

                Lance smiled, “Thanks man.”

                “Don’t mention it, we’re friends after all,” Keith smiled before standing. He stuck his plate in the dishwasher and patted Lance’s shoulder on his way out.    

 

_0808_

                Keith and Hunk were just quietly chatting on their way back from the weblum, Hunk steering with Keith leaning against the side.

                “I hope Allura’s doing alright with her part,” Hunk mentioned at one point.

                “I’m sorry you couldn’t have gone too,” Keith replied.

                Hunk shrugged. “We all had a job to do, and besides,” he broke off with a sigh, “I need to get over Shay.”

                Keith got up off the wall and moved closer, frowning in confusion. “What do you mean?”

                Hunk sighed again and leaned back, closing his eyes. “Keith, how could it ever work out? We’re two different species for two entirely different planets. I would never work.”

                “Hunk,” Keith said, getting between the controls and the window so Hunk was forced to look at him. “Hunk you were just teasing me ten doboshes ago about being Galran. I am at least half Galra, which I don’t know if you’ve noticed, are giant purple aliens. Obviously it’s possible.”

                “Yeah, but—“

                “But what, Hunk?” Keith asked patiently.

                “But things like that don’t happen to people like me,” Hunk exclaimed, voice loud in the small cockpit.

                Keith was quiet for a moment, looking at Hunk in shock.

                “Hunk,” Keith started, voice softer than usual, “do you not realize how great you are?”

                Hunk shook his head, Yellow slowing to a stop as Hunk’s hands fell off the controls. “I’m not great. Hell for the longest time I couldn’t manage a flight simulation without throwing up,” he said sadly.

                “Hunk, you haven’t done that in months. You fought through it and came out stronger. Hunk, you are smart, funny, kind, and compassionate. You and Pidge fix up the lions after every fight, you figured out how to fix things in the castle, you figure out strategies on the fly. You always manage to brighten our days when were down, just because that’s who you are. You went so far out of your way to help everyone, going so far above what it means to be a paladin of Voltron. You are such an amazing guy, how do you not see that? And besides, I’m pretty sure Shay’s as hung up on you as you are her,” Keith assured.

                Hunk recognized the same tone of voice that Keith used on Pidge and Shiro, the tone of complete fondness. It made Hunk smile, realizing that somehow he won the affection of the red paladin.

                “Thanks, Keith,” Hunk said with a sniffle, rubbing at his eyes as they started to water.

                “Don’t mention it, big guy. Now let’s just get this stuff back to the castle. The sooner we get rid of Zarkon the sooner you can confess to your Balmerian lady,” Keith joked, moving out of the way and patting Hunk’s shoulder.

                “Yeah, let’s do this.”

 

_0808_

                Keith had been hurt during their rescue mission. Shiro was back safe and sound, none of the team had rested until he was found. Keith, in his reckless desire to get his lover back, took several shots and needed a stay in a healing pod, but he refused.

                “No! Don’t make me, I’m fine!” Keith was hysterical, latched onto Shiro, who was mostly unharmed.

                “Keith, look at me,” Shiro tried to sooth. “I’m alright, I’m here.”

                Keith shook his head, blood dripping from his side and leg. “What if it’s a dream? I can’t lose you again. Not again. I can’t,” tears started streaming down his face.

                Shiro’s mind went back to the last time Keith was injured, during the Trials of the Blade. The suit that showed Keith’s greatest fear, the loss of Shiro.

                Shiro looked up at the other paladins, all gathered wanting to help however they could. “Bring me bandages,” he demanded and the paladins scattered as Keith started to droop.

                “Come on, sweetheart, lie down for me,” Shiro guided Keith to the ground with only a slight struggle. “Calm down, we won’t use the pod, settle down for me.”

                Keith nearly collapsed in relief, tears still falling. “Please, tell me I’m not dreaming,” Keith whimpered.    

                Shiro leaned down and kissed him gently. “You’re not dreaming, I’m here,” Shiro whispered, tears filling his own eyes.

                Shiro pulled away long enough to pull off his shirt and start ripping it into makeshift bandages while he was waiting on the others. He started bandaging the wounds and talking softly. “I’m here, Keith. It’ll be okay. I’m here,” he murmured.

                He was thankful to note that the wounds weren’t super bad. They weren’t glowing purple at least. They seemed more like deep cuts, something that would only kill him if they couldn’t stop the bleeding, which had been going on for longer than Shiro was comfortable with. He would also feel a lot better if they could stitch it shut.

                Finally the other paladins rushed in. Hunk and Pidge were both carrying what looked to be a med kit, and Lance had a roll of bandages and an armload of blankets.

                Lance handed the bandages to Shiro and went to work making what looked to be a makeshift bed, while Pidge and Hunk opened up the med kits and went to looking through them.

                Pidge seemed to find what she was looking for and handed a bottle full of a greenish liquid to Shiro. “This should help stop the bleeding,” she said before moving up and maneuvering Keith’s head into her lap.

                Hunk made a noise as he pulled out what appeared to be surgical thread and a needle. “I took a med class back at the Garrison, so I can get it stitched if you can slow the bleeding,” he said, moving to crouch next to Shiro.

                Pidge had Keith’s head in her lap so that he could keep Shiro in his sight while she tried to soothingly stroke his hair. Shiro was talking gently, murmuring nonsense as he and Hunk worked together to get the bleeding stopped and the wounds closed. Lance had disappeared and came back with a glass of water that he was trying to get Keith to sip as he fought to stay conscious. Keith seemed numb to the pain which worried Shiro, though he would flinch slightly every now and then as Hunk worked. At some point Allura had come back, they hadn’t noticed her leaving, with another load of blankets that she added to what Lance had gathered.

                Once they got the bleeding stopped and the thread tied off, Lance Shiro and Hunk worked to carefully pick the red paladin and move him over the few feet to the mound of pillows and blankets Lance gathered.

                Keith panicked as he was set back down, eyes going wide and a whimper leaving his throat until Shiro laid down as close to him as he could get without jostling the younger man. Pidge curled up on his other side, Lance sat down at his head and started playing with Keith’s hair, while Hunk took up a spot at their feet. Allura was seated nearby and the mice had found places to curl up around the paladins. Coran turned the lights down and left the group in dim lighting before he left to take Allura’s spot at the bridge so she could stay with the paladins.

                It didn’t take long before Shiro’s steady voice and the warmth of the paladins finally cause Keith to give in to unconsciousness. Once they were sure he was asleep, Shiro couldn’t keep the tears at bay, a choked sob leaving him.

                “You couldn’t have done anything, Shiro,” Hunk assured. The others agreed.

                “I left him again, it’s my fault he’s hurt if only—“

                “Shiro, you know as well as I do that he would have taken that shot for any one of us. The only difference would have been if it was us he’d go into the healing pod,” Pidge countered.

                Logically, Shiro knew she was right, but right now he was just going to be there for Keith. For as long as he could be.

 

                When Keith woke, he nearly panicked again. He was terrified that Shiro being back was just a dream until the throbbing pain in his side and calf settled him. He tried to move, to get more comfortable, but was stopped when he realized the warmth he felt wasn’t from just the blankets he was on.

                He looked around, moving as little as possible. Shiro was asleep on his right, one arm thrown over Keith’s waist, with Pidge on his left, her head resting on his chest. He caught a glimpse of Hunk at his feet and could hear Lance snoring above him. He could feel the tiny little weights of the mice sleeping on him, and he was pretty sure he caught sight of white hair on one of the nearby chairs.

                Keith’s eyes filled with tears, one sliding down his temple. He was in pain and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to move for a while, but right now, he was okay. He was surrounded by people who loved him.

                Keith gently moved his hand, trying to avoid alerting Pidge, and tangled his fingers with Shiro’s.

                Yeah, he was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken massive creative license on that end part. I did no medical research so do not take that as what to do! Feel free to join me on [Tumblr](weregirl96.tumblr.com)! I'm taking prompts for a while!


End file.
